Niju
Niju was a vicious wolf who served as the main antagonist of Balto II: Wolf Quest, ''the second film of the trilogy. He is voiced by veteran voice actor Mark Hamill. Personality Unlike the elderly leader Nava, Niju was a very militant and arrogant wolf, fully willing to break the rules of the land and steal for what he desired, though seemingly doing so because of the desire to live. He was also shown to suffer from a fear of change (cainotophobia) which probably caused his cruel actions as Nava claimed that Niju would willingly starve or die than leave his homeland. He's led by fear rather than greed, though. And he was also known as negative, intelligent, judgmental, uncompromising, narcissistic, ill-tempered, jealous and unkind. Biography Niju saw Balto and Aleu and ordered his followers to attack them when he sees that they're not doing well, he tries to interfere but is stopped by Nava and the pack. He planned to take over the wolf pack with the aid of his followers, Nuk, Yak, and Sumac. Niju would convince everyone that Nava would lead them to their doom, by that he'll gain a bunch of followers and eventually the wolf pack started to turn towards Niju and started to follow him, but Balto would try to stop them was outnumbered. When he almost reaches Nava, Aleu claims that she saw the future and the ice bridge will form when the ice bridge that led to the caribou formed, the entire pack including Nuk, Yak, and Sumac turned back to Nava, Balto, and Aleu. Niju also attempted to kill the pack leader Nava who couldn't defend himself due to his age as well as Aleu as she tries to help him, but his plans were foiled by Balto. When Niju was given the opportunity to lead the pack, his "fear Of change" got the better of him and he fled into the forest. Nava claimed to Balto after they were off the ice that he would go and find Niju and that "one would not be whole without the other." Trivia * Niju is modeled after Steele from the first movie, and also bears an uncanny resemblance to Lip Lip from a 1997 White Fang adaptation, and Balto ripoff. * 'The Grand Design' is pretty similar to Scar's 'Be Prepared' song. * Niju, Jenna, Muru are the only characters that sang. * Niju become Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's enemy in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Balto II: Wolf Quest.'' * Niju appears in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series to get revenge on Thomas, Twilight and their friends for foiling his plans to usurp Nava as pack leader to stay in the land. He has overcome his fear of change, thanks to the villains' help. * Niju is similar to Jenner from ''The Secret of NIMH '' since they want to take over as leader of their groups to stay in one place. The only difference is that Jenner likes being in the rose bush while Niju has a fear of change. Gallery Niju_1_Balto_2.png Niju_2_Balto_2.png Niju (1).jpg Niju expressing his view.JPG Niju simple.JPG Niju_3_Balto_2.png Niju_4_Balto_2.png Niju_5_Balto_2.png Niju_6_Balto_2.png|Niju insulting Balto Niju_7_Balto_2.png Niju_8_Balto_2.png Niju_9_Balto_2.png Niju and Nava.JPG Niju_10_Balto_2.png Niju 11 Balto 2.png Niju_12_Balto_2.png Niju_13_Balto_2.png Niju_14_Balto_2.png Niju_15_Balto_2.png Niju_16_Balto_2.png Niju_17_Balto_2.png|Niju's defeat Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Dogs Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Main Antagonist Category:Animal characters Category:Animals Category:Liars Category:Masters of Evil Category:Wolves Category:Greedy characters Category:Singing characters Category:Foiled characters Category:Males Category:Selfish characters Category:Arrogant characters Category:Clawed Villains Category:Characters voiced by Mark Hamill Category:Sadistic characters Category:Predators Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Villains Category:Balto characters Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Xenophobes Category:Singing Villains Category:Diesel 10's recruits